


Casado con un idiota.

by Toporouseka



Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27241861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toporouseka/pseuds/Toporouseka
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha a sus treinta sigue apegado a su antigua gloria ya que en su tiempo fue el mejor quarterback de su equipo pero lamentablemente sus acciones y arrogancia hicieron que su popularidad decaiga, al igual que su juventud haciendo que sus superiores decidieran darle su retiro y como eso no fuera suficiente una mujer de su pasado dice tener una hija suya, lleno de frustración decidió quitarse sus penas con alcohol. Al siguiente día terminó casado con alguien que jamás imaginó pero que le traería muchos beneficios.Naruto Uzumaki es un ingeniero de sistemas, a los veintisiete a tenido innumerables desepciones ya sea por parte de su familia cuando le dieron su espalda al saber que era homosexual, del amor, dejándolo con un mal sabor de boca de que siempre estará solo e ilusionado por formar una familia quiso adoptar, pero es más complicado de lo que cree. Por una despedida de soltero de un amigo termino casado con un idiota.-¡Tu no eres gay!-.-¡Puedo tratar serlo! Bueno...aparentarlo ¡Solo así la gente me volverá a querer otra vez!-.Uno tiene lo que él otro desea...
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 3





	1. Capítulo 1: "Estrella caída."

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento. Voy aclarar que aquí no hay mpreg.

El dia comienza normal para Sasuke Uchiha, su alarma comienza a sonar de madrugada para comenzar a correr. Se sentó en su cama king size, moviéndo su cabeza de un lado a otro para empezar a levantarse y se cambió a ropa deportiva, antes de marcharse movio un poco a la persona con quien compartió su cama-Oye no quiero verte al regresar...-le hablo a la chica con indiferencia y esta sin esperarse ese tipo de comportamiento, se levantó para vestirse de inmediato para marcharse.

El hombre acababa de cumplir treinta años, su cabello era corto, desordenado y negro con ojos profundos y negros, piel blanca. Es un quarterback en el equipo Akatsuki a los veinticinco años tuvo su fama y respeto pero con el tiempo empezó a olvidar ciertas cosas, por ejemplo sus entretenimientos con su equipo, ser presuntuoso e irrespetuoso con su entrenador y su mal comportamiento ante la sociedad, fiestas, robos y corazones rotos. En resumen se volvió un canalla y parecía no escuchar las advertencias de los demás de que se está ganando mala reputación.

Su familia era importante en el país ya que eran dueños de una industria mercantil y realmente tenian a su hijo en un pedestal, querian que el tomara cargo de todo eso algún dia, pero simplemente los termino por alejar para hacer lo que le gusta, fútbol americano. Y aunque ellos le seguian apoyando, el seguia manteniendose lejos de ellos, esta obsesionado por brillar por el mismo.

En cuanto a pareja, desde adolescente se dio cuenta de que era un iman nato para las mujeres y para que despediciarlo solo en una, tenia varias compañías y por su puesto mantenía su distancia para evitar cariño, pues planea estar soltero para seguir disfrutando de tantas como pueda.

Corrió hacia el parque para empezar su entrenamiento, se mantenía en forma, su cuerpo manifiesta eso pues sus pectorales estan bien formados y se cuida en cuanto su dieta, mas cuando ya esta en una edad algo avanzada para dedicarse al fútbol-Buenos dias señoritas...-sonrio galante a dos mujeres que igualmente están haciendo su rutina.

Ellas simplemente le devolvieron el saludo y le sonrieron, mientras seguian en su camino-¿Ese es Sasuke Uchiha?-murmuró una a la otra.

Al terminar regresó a su penthouse y fue a su refrigerador para sacar algunas cosas y preparar su licuado especial para su desayuno, empezó por meterlo todo y activo la máquina adquiriendo un tono verde y viscoso.Tomo sin saborear con rapidez, bebió hasta la última gota sin dejar residuos.

El sonido de su celular le llamó la atención y era su mánager, pero aburrido decidió ignorarlo para comenzar a ducharse ya después se lo encontrará mas tarde.

Mientras que a unas cuadrillas de su casa otro hombre rubio de cabello corto y alborotado, ojos azules y tres marcas en las mejillas, comenzó a despertarse para tomar un baño para empezar su vida laboral como desarrollador de videojuegos-¡Buenos dias Naruto Uzumaki!-se hablo a el mismo con entusiasmo y encendió su estéreo comenzando con una música alegre, bailando desde su cama al baño.

Al salir de la ducha se cambió y fue directo a la cocina para preparar su desayuno unos huevos con tocino, una tostada y jugo de naranja-¡Esto si es un buen desayuno!-grito algo triste pues en su casa esta en completo silencio. Lleva dos años pensando sobre tener un bebé para formar una familia ya que la que tuvo le rechazo por ser gay, años de preparación para poder decirles confiado de que ellos le amaban mucho como para darle la espalda, pero se equivocó.

Y en cuanto en el amor, bueno tenía mala fortuna de toparse con los incorrectos, con los que no estan seguro de salir completamente para tener una relación, otros tenian esposas y eso le terminó por abrumarlo, decidido se tomo un tiempo para el mismo para reflexionar que queria para el y queria una familia.

Aunque el servicio social y orfanatos, hacian que la adopción fuera muy lento, analizando cada detalle de el. Esta entusiasta el dia del hoy pues tenia cita con un orfanato para evaluar sus documentos y asi poder procesar su solicitud para poder tener a un infante a su cuidado.

Tomo su automóvil para ir al trabajo, no había tráfico a si que llegó rápido. Sus compañeros le saludaron y se sentó en su área laboral para comenzar hacer su progreso en sus programas, todo era rutinario pero entretenido para el. Le alegra crear mundos en los cuales se pueden transportar a los usuarios para que se distraigan del mundo real.

Sasuke Uchiha tomo su auto deportivo, aveces frenaba para coquetear para dejar su número, se tomaba su tiempo y finalmente se dirigía al campo para el entrenamiento del equipo del dia de hoy y como siempre llegó retrasado.

Pero esta vez Asuma Sarutobi su entrenador quien tiene cabello corto negro, patillas largas y barba, sus ojos son marrones. Vio como entro como si nada, saludando e interrumpiendo pero no le dijo nada, dejo que hiciera lo que le plazca ya que los de arriba le dijeron que tomarían medidas para Sasuke, ya no pretendían tolerar ese tipo de comportamiento.

Hizo acto de presencia un peligris peinado en punta, con una característica destacable de su ojo izquierdo con una cicatriz que recorría hasta la mejilla. Su nombre es Hatake Kakashi era su mánager y el tenia que decirle las malas noticias, esta nervioso pues no sabe como lo tomara y el tendria que empezar otra vez para comenzar a buscar otro joven promesa para el deporte para igualmente retirarse algún dia.

Le hizo señas para que se acercara-Hola Sasuke llevo un rato marcandote y no me contestaste...-.

El pelinegro le sonrió como si nada-¿Encerio? No lo escuché...-fingio revisar su celular.

-Tengo mas malas noticias que buenas...quieren retirarte-lo dijo directo y sin basilar.

Solo vio como el otro se río-Que buena broma Kakashi...-espero que se riera con el pero no-...¡¿Que?! ¡¿No puedes hablar encerio?! ¡Todavía me faltaban nueve años mas! ¡No pueden hacerme esto!-frunció el ceño, esta enojado, no se lo esperaba y está en shock-Bueno podemos buscar otro equipo ¿No?-.

Su mánager suspiró ya que imaginó que le diria eso-Sasuke nadie te va ofrecer algo...temo decirte que ya no eres lo que eras antes, créeme que me afecta tanto como tu pero te advertí de tus acciones y no hiciste caso...la gráficas no mienten ya tus fans no te quieren-vio como éste fue de lo mas enojado hacia las gradas, enfrente de su entrenador, armando un escándalo.Y solo se quedó ahí viendo cae mas bajo.

Naruto por su parte le esta hiendo muy mal en su cita con la del servicio social, después de trabajar fue corriendo para dar una buena impresión, pero la mujer fue muy pedante con el-Señor Uzumaki...temo que no es prospecto a ser padre, podria confundir al infante con sus singularidades anormales...-la señora era claramente religiosa pues era una monja y no tenia idea del porqué sabia de su preferencia, no mas bien no comprendía que tenia de irrelevante.

Pero el esta acostumbrado a ese tipo de personas, esta enojado pero no le daria el gusto y solo le sonrió-Puede que no haya sido su intención ser hiriente señorita, pero su mentalidad es algo malo y estúpido-vio como la monja le miro asombrada pues no esperaba esa contestación, se levantó y le deseo un buen dia.

Lleno de frustración tacho otro orfanato y empezaría de nuevo, de repente su celular sonó-Bueno ¡Iruka! No me alegra tu llamada...pues no muy bien...por su puesto que ire a la despedida de soltero de Kiba, no lo olvide-suspiro tratando de olvidar lo mal que la pasó para no arruinar la noche de su amigo.

La fiesta iba ser en la hoja oculta, ahi uno de sus queridos amigos trabaja como drag queen, aveces quiso intentar hacerlo pero ahora era un sueño que no pudo cumplir antes por pena y ahora por falta de tiempo, pero ver a Iruka era genial y divertido.

Sasuke ahora esta deprimido, en su casa pues su entrenador lo regreso para que medite y acepte las cosas, muy pronto se haría el anuncio de su retiro de manera oficial, había tomado y con golpes en el rostro, nada podia empeorar ese dia, penso erróneamente.

Su timbre fue tocado y sin fijarse abrió, encontrándose con un viejo amorío, Hinata-Hola Sasuke...lamento importunar, veo que no te encuentras en un buen estado, mejor vengó mañana...-de todas las chicas que tuvo, a ella le tenia cierto respeto y aunque nunca lo aceptaría tambien la quería, su cabello era largo y sus ojos eran como perlas.

-No, me imagino que es importante como para que vengas aqui ¿Que sucede?-la última vez que se vieron, no terminaron en buenos términos.

Hinata nunca creyo venir a pedirle algo en su vida pues le conoce bien, pero ahora sus planes no eran como ella quisiera-Sasuke...sere breve, odias los balbuceos, asi que ire al grano...tengo una enfermedad terminal, el medico me dijo que tengo poco tiempo-su voz me empieza a temblar al decir algo tan personal, pero la cara indiferente del Uchiha le recordo ser objetiva-Y se que piensas que no tiene nada que ver contigo pero lamentablemente hace cuatro años atrás tuve algo de ti...-la pobre contenía su llanto pero tenia que ser clara en lo que queria y empieza sacar fotos de su bolsa y le mostró una pequeña niña-Esa es tu hija se llama Himawari, se que no es algo que quieras o hayas planeado pero no quiero que termine en un orfanato...porfavor necesito...-.

El pelinegro esta asustado, todo esto era demasiado, su despido y ahora una niña, no queria oír una palabra más-Hinata lo lamento yo necesito procesar...quedate el tiempo que quieras...-su mirada esta sin ninguna dirección, simplemente huyó.

-¡Sasuke! ¡Porfavor! ¡Mi niña no tiene a nadie mas!-.

Dos personas completamente distintas iban a encontrarse esa noche, ambos tenían algo que quería el otro...quizá obtengan más de lo deseado.

CONTINUARÁ...


	2. Capítulo 2: "¿Casados?."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Naruto esta en camino al bar gay en donde trabaja su amigo Iruka. El era una drag es decir una artista que actua como mujer, su cambio era muy bueno, podrias confundirlo con una, pero a el no le gustaba a sacar a su personaje del escenario o del bar-¡Pero si es mi nene Naruto! Eres el primero en llegar...-le saludo de besó, su amigo traía una peluca larga y rubia, con un vestido de color azul con lentejuelas y unos enormes tacones.

-¿Encerio? Aunque no es muy raro en Kiba, le gusta llamar la atención-rio al moreno, su sonrisa era contagiosa pues era algo natural en él. Cuando su familia lo corrió de casa al revelar sus gusto, el le tendió la mano para darle un hogar en lo que el conseguía una propia.

-¡Oh si la perra hace eso!-hablo otra drag que bajaba del escenario para dejar a su amigo Iruka hacer su trabajo de entretenimiento.

Subió con una sonria enorme saludando al público, empezando a bailar-¡Hola! ¡Listos para el show de Iruma!-el público empezó aplaudir y silvar para empezar animarlo a que continúe.

El rubio rio ante el comentario y fue a la barra para empezar a tomar un trago, su dia fue muy difícil-Una cerveza, bien helada...-.

-¿Mala noche amiga?-pregunto el barman y Naruto solo asintió-Hay si que mal, aquí tienes una muy muerta...-.

Después de unas horas llego Kiba junto con Deidara y Sasori, el primero era rubio con ojos azules y el seundo pelirrojo, los dos tambien eran pareja, llevan apenas cuatro meses de relación-¡Naruto! ¿Estas empezando sin nosotros? ¿Oh nos dejaste una gota? Jajaja-le comentó amistoso, empezando a saludarlo-¡Me alegra que vinieras! ¡Bien que empiece la fiesta! ¡Mi último dia de soltero!-grito emocionado empezando a bailar con el rubio.

El baile duró toda la noche, bebieron en exceso ya que simplemente estaban entre amigos y confían entre ellos para poder tomar de mas. Iruka tambien se reunió al terminar, aunque después se retiro su disfraz, dejándolo a el mas comodo para unirse a la fiesta.

Sasuke por su lado también empezó a terminar muy mal tomado, tomo su auto de lujo y empezó la persecución de la policía por él, aceleró sin medida y con poca importancia, se comportó como un diva adolescente.

Pero después de un rato, pudo perder a la policía, terminando en un callejón sin salida y choco. Bajo de su auto, miro extraño-¿Quien puso una pared aqui?-preguntó mirando el muro, tambaleante miró las luces y la música de los bares. Empezó a elegir un lugar, ya se le acaba su bebida y necesita mas, asi que vio unas "señoritas" bastante llamativas y se metio al lugar.

A la mañana siguiente Naruto despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, reconoció su casa y continuó durmiendo, al voltear para quedar mas cómodo, notó un rostro encantador al estar adormilado no le dio importancia, la primera vez-¡Ahhhh!-grito al reaccionar al ver un extraño en su cama.

Sasuke despertó al escuchar su grito y giro asustado afuera de la cama, era muy pequeña a comparación de la suya-¡¿Que demonios?!-se levantó completamente alterado, abriendo completamente sus párpados y con rapidez metio sus manos a su trasero para comprobar que estaba bien-¡Dios!-suspiro aliviado al comprobar que no habia residuos-Todo bien, hasta ahora...-.

Naruto sólo miró con frustración, al ver su reacción con pánico de ser el pasivo, era un heterosexual-Bueno...da igual-suspiro como si nada, se iría de inmediato de su casa, asi que no pregunto nada-Voy a bañarme si no te molesta, puedes tomar algo del refrigerador si quieres o simplemente te vas...-se levantó de su cama al baño y al estar ahí, ya se sentía incómodo por su parte trasera, fue rudo, pues le dolia. No recuerda absolutamente nada del dia anterior, de la noche pero bueno, habia tomado demasiado, derrepente sintió algo extraño en su mano-¿Un anillo?-.

Sasuke por su parte intento comprender lo que paso, lo habia hecho con un hombre del cual no sabia nada-Bueno si lo veo como una mujer ¿Que habria de nuevo?-intento no darle vueltas al asunto, solo debia olvidarlo y realmente agradeció que el rubio lo comprenda rápido-¿Un anillo?-no le dio importancia, se visto y abrió la puerta en donde los reporteros le esperaban.

-¡¡Sasuke Uchiha!! ¡¿Que dices a tu comportamiento de anoche?! ¡¿Es por eso que van a darle su retiro?!-pregunto uno entre los que están ahí, lo cierto es que algunos reporteros que merodeaban al jugador, veían la casa muy extraño para alguien refinado para el-¡¿Por que se oculta aquí?! ¡¿Se esconde o oculta algo?!-el pelinegro quedo mudó, no salia palabra alguna de la impresión de que lo agarren de improvisó, de nuevo.

En eso Naruto se confio de que el hombre se habia marchado, al salir con su toalla en la cintura, espatandose al ver muchas personas en su puerta-¡¿Pero que demonios?! ¡Cierra la puerta!-se volvió a meter al baño muy apenado al ser visto de esa manera.

-¡¡Sasuke Uchiha!! ¡¿Quien es el?!-finalmente cerró la puerta al instante, cerrando con cerrojo.

Naruto salió al oír que cerro la puerta, salio espantado y en blaco-Sali semi desnudo por la televisión nacional ¡Que pena!-fue a vestirse de inmediato, dejando al hombre sólo.

Y el pelinegro buscó en la casa ajena del rubio el control de la tele para buscar el canal de deportes, ahora que escándalo le iba ocasionar esta vez-Al parecer Sasuke Uchiha ah tenía un novio a escondidas de todo el mundo, el joven afortunado de nombre Naruto Uzumaki fue quien se caso con el soltero codiciado y muy problemático-hablo la reportera mientras mostraba el acta de matrimonio a los televidentes y una foto del rubio que consiguieron de su perfil de internet.

El pobre del peligro tomo fuertemente su cabello de manera forzada-No puede ser lo que faltaba, ahora me van a odiar mas-gruño fastidiado por sus impulsos de hacer cosas estupidas y muy ebrio.

Entonces otro conductor dio su opinión-Quizas es por eso que actuó de esa manera estos últimos dias, incluso me atrevo a teorizar que talvez la liga se entero de sus preferencias, forzando a que eligiera, si el equipo o a su corazón, poniéndole en una situación completamente estresante al intentar ser heterosexual, rompiendo a tantos corazones que intentaba remplazar y al que mas le importa el de Uzumaki Naruto-lo decia con un tono de novela mexicana, todo para ganar mas vistas al programa.

La otra conductora continúo, hechando mas leña a las mentiras para entretener al público-Parece lógico, además que se les encontró en su casita de amor, miren el video...-pasaron todo lo que paso en la mañana-Aunque fuera el caso, Sasuke ya decidió que prefiere el amor que a su trabajo y se han casado...bueno claro es una suposición, por supuesto...¿Que piensan sus fans ahora de saber sus preferencias?-.

Pasaron varias y varios, para que expresaran su opinión-"Pues eso explica el porqué me rechazo y me trato mal, me parece muy mal de parte de la liga que quieran correrlo por ser gay, que homofóbicos ¡Estamos en pleno siglo XXI!"-despues pasaron a los fans hombres-"La verdad a mi me da igual, que haga con su cosita lo que quiera, pero si estar con ese rubio nos hace ganar la liga pues que haga lo que quiera y pues esos de la liga debería darles vergüenza al obligar a alguien a ser quien no es"-.

Sasuke se quedó completamente pensativo, analizando lo que paso en televisión, ahora parecía que lo estaban defendiendo y por ser "homosexual", al parecer todo su ridiculez que hizo anteriormente ya estaba justificado-Esto es muy...¡Bueno! ¡Ahora la gente me esta empezando a volver a querer! ¡Y exigirán que me quede!-salto de emoción, todos sus problemas se estaban arreglando por si solos, bueno gracias al tal Naruto y también casi los soluciona, aun esta Hinata-Bueno un dia a la vez...-.

Se escucho pasos bajando, al parecer el rubio ya terminó de vestirse-¿Ya se fueron?-alzó, levemente la cortina y se sorprendió de ver ahi a los reporteros aun ahí-¿A que hora se van tus amigos? Tengo que irme a trabajar, tu también tienes que irte y jamas volver a vernos...-.

-Naruto...yo creo que no va poder ser asi-.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? No recuerdo...-retrocedio al ver que el hombre se le acercó de manera extraña.

-Tu y yo al parecer nos casamos-alzo la mano mostrando su anillo y el rubio también se asombró pero a la vez le da lógica que tenga uno también.

-Bueno, solo firmamos el divorcio y ya-contesto.

Sasuke Uchiha no podia hacer lo que sugiere o perdería el cariño de la gente otra vez-No quiero...necesito que seas mi esposo-solto con sinceridad.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Tu no eres gay! ¡No seas ridículo!-.

-¡Puedo tratar serlo! Bueno...aparentarlo ¡Solo asi la gente me volverá a querer!-.

Naruto lo miró mal, no entendía su actitud, si hace rato se iba ir sin decir nada y eso estaba bién-¡¿De que hablas?!-el jugador entonces le empezó hablar de todo lo que pasó, como perderia su carrera, a sus fans y su dinero, el rubio lo miro indiferente hasta que nombró a la pequeña niña que supuestamente era suya y que su madre iba a morirse muy pronto, dejándole la responsabilidad-Sabes parece muy complicado todo...déjame pensar, razonarlo un momento ¿Tu no quieres a la niña?-el otro inmediatamente nego con la cabeza era algo que no quisiera tener, una niña era una responsabilidad que no necesitaba ahora-¡Pues yo no quiero estar casado con un desconocido!-.

-¡¿Quieres dinero?!-.

-No, pero si me das la custodia de la niña, puede que lo considere-ahora el le tocaba contar su historia de como quería un hijo pero era algo difícil de lograr ya que eran algo largas para hacer peticiones, para que en las entrevistas le dijeran que no cumplía con los estándares.

-¡¿Para que quieres una niña?!-.

-¡¿Por que querria estar casado contigo?! El trató es sencillo...tu necesitas de mi y yo de ti, tenemos algo que el otro quiere...-el pelinegro se quedo callado era algo difícil pero justo por ambas partes.

-¡Bien! ¡Pero yo no cambio pañales! ¡Ni quiero hacer esas cosas de mamá!-ofrecio su mano para extrechala con la suya-Y por sierto, si preguntan yo soy el activó de la relación...-ante lo dicho Naruto arqueo los ojos.

-Sabes es una tontería a los gay les gusta dar y recibir...da igual como si fueran a preguntar cosas tan estupidas y ofensivas-no le dio mas vueltas a eso y decidió sentarse para asimilar todo, bueno si el idiota no le da el divorcio que por lo menos saque provecho de su disque matrimonio, tendria una niña, una famlia y eso lo hizo sonreír con ilusión.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas finales:
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


	3. Capítulo 3: "Finjamos."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota del autor:
> 
> Advertencia contiene yaoi si no te gusta retírate, si es caso lo contrario disfrútalo.
> 
> Los personajes de Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, las imágenes igualmente no me pertenecen sólo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por mero entretenimiento.

Sasuke se sentó un momento y vio su celular para mirar sus redes sociales, recibia bastantes mensajes de apoyo a su nueva inclinación sexual y rápidamente fue con el rubio a tomarse una foto para después subirlo al internet y con eso obtuvo mas reacciones-¡¡¿Que demonios haces?!!-le preguntó el rubio gruñón, al ver que se la pasaba posando a su lado sacando varias fotografías.

Sasuke se sentó un momento y vio su celular para mirar sus redes sociales, recibia bastantes mensajes de apoyo a su nueva inclinación sexual y rápidamente fue con el rubio a tomarse una foto para después subirlo al internet y con eso obtuvo mas re...  
-Sacando fotografías ¿Que no es obvio?-explicó mientras ponía varios tipos de filtros.

-¡¡¡Antes que nada debemos de ponernos de acuerdo para que tu mentira no sea descubierta!!!-le quito el celular de las manos y lo lanzó lejos de ellos-Escucha bien eres un jugador muy famoso y lo que tu quieras pero si sigues saliendo o te sorprenden siendome infiel con mujeres ¡¡Esto se acaba me oyes!! ¡¡A ti te descubren y yo sere la burla de todos mis amigos por ser un cornudo de categoría!!-observó sus ojos para verificar que le esta tomando muy encerio, si tenía un pequeño desliz su perfecta salvación se volverá en su contra y todo terminará de la peor manera para los dos.

Sasuke escuchó lo obvio y lo lógico que sonaba, si lo engaña con chicas estará en un aprieto y mas si eran recién casados-De acuerdo prometo serte fiel-alzo su mano para mostrar sinceridad, aunque muy dentro sabia que su promesa sera algo difícil de cumplir ya que le gustaba tener mujeres en su cama pero si no tenia cuidado el amor de sus fans lo abandonaría para siempre-¡¡Pero se me ocurre una maravillosa idea!! ¡¡Hay que hacer una celebración mas grande y en sueño!!-fue corriendo por su celular y con eso comenzo a buscar salones de fiestas.

El doncel nuevamente le quitó el celular-Detente un momento y piensa primero, hay que saber por lo menos cosas del otro...si quieres que sea creíble no solo se tiene que ver creíble-lo obligó a sentarse, intercambiando datos personales del uno al otro pero el pelinegro no dejaba de ver su teléfono, el quería seguir viendo el apoyo de sus fans y eso significa que también le llamará su representante para decirle que no seria retirado-¡¿Sasuke estas escuchando?!-.

Y como había previsto su aparato empezó a sonar, arrebatandoselo de inmediato para contes y efectivamente era Kakashi, informando las buenas noticias de que aun lo querian en el equipo y con eso empezó a celebrar, abrazando al rubio y besándolo con emoción-¡¡Esposo mio tengo excelentes noticias!! ¡¡No van a despedirme!!-.

Naruto le empujó levemente, mirando con indiferencia y limpiándose de su besó raro-No tienes que hacer eso...además tendrás que mantener esta mentira, hasta que termine tu carrera-hablo bastante enojado pues realmente no queria estar casado tanto tiempo y fingir una farsa.

-Es un sacrificio que estoy dispuesto a soportar, además ve el lado bueno ¡Soy atractivo! ¡Podras presumirme con tus amigos!-peino su cabello de lado, acomodándoselo hacia atras para mostrar sus dotes atractivas y se le pego para continuar tomándose fotos a su lado.

-Oh si, siempre quise presumir un novio guapo...-contesto con sarcasmo e indiferente, la verdad es que esta bastante enojado, Sasuke al ser alguien famoso todo el mundo lo apoya en cuanto a las personas normales como él, se le son vistas como enfermos pervertidos.

El rubio vio la hora, tenia que entrar a trabajar y los reporteros obstruyen su entrada pero ya esta fastidiado de su "marido" asi que simplemente tomo su maletín y fue hacia su automóvil, ignorando a las preguntas de esas personas.

-¡¡¡Mi amor!!! ¡¡Espera yo te llevo a tu trabajo!!-como novela salió como el príncipe encantado y se aseguró ser tomado con su mejor posee y el rubio le jalaba su brazo para obligarle a que le soltara-¡¡Nada es mas importante que tu seguridad!!-las personas suspiraron tiernamente al ver ese tipo de acciones, Naruto frunció el ceño mientras contenía sus ganas de golpearlo enfrente de todos. Pero con tal de que lo sacará de ahi dejo que lo subiera a su lujoso auto para porfin poder estar sólo-¡Viste nos adoran!-.

-¡No quiero oirte!-finalmente mostro su molestia y fue indicándole la dirección para que lo dejara de una vez en su trabajo.

-¿Pero porque estás molesto? ¡Les caes bien a todo el mundo! ¿No se supone que los gays son personas parlanchinas y felices?-.

Siguió sin hablar, no iba hacerlo, todo lo que habla son estupideces de lo que creia o actuaba un homosexual y le parecía demasido estereotipado todo lo que dice.

-¡Oh ahora no me vas a hablar! ¡Eso prueba que yo soy el activo de la relación!-Sasuke intenta hacerle hablar queria caerle bien pero parece que por mas que lo intenté a Naruto no le agrada, ni pretendia hacerle cambiar de parecer hacia su persona-¿Naru...Naru? Bien, esta bien, vamos hacer tu plan, sabre lo que tu quieras que sepa de ti y yo te dire algo de mi-.

-Bien, en la noche hablaremos, ahora no quiero oirte...y en cuanto vuelva quiero que arregles lo de los reporteros ¡Es mi casa y no quiero extraños en mi casa!-.

-¡Dale por hecho cielo!-guiñó al rubio y te simplemente giro su mirada fastidiado-¿Por que te molesta tanto? Intento que se vea real-sonrio agradable y mostrando una mirada bastante encantadora.

-¡No tienes que mentir conmigo! ¡No eres gay! Adelante de esas personas esta bien...pero entre nosotros no ocurre nada y no quiero ser "Coquetado"-alzo sus dedos para moverlos para recalcar que habla entre comillas.

Sasuke pensó otra forma de agradarle aunque sea un poco, si queria que el rubio este feliz a su lado para que lo mostrara a sus fans que eran la pareja perfecta y con eso su popularidad subiria un buen tiempo-Si quieres le hablaré a Hinata despues para ver lo de la niña...-.

El semblante cambió pues hablar de la niña era su debilidad, una familia es lo que queria y Sasuke parecía ofrecerle una-Seria genial poder empezar hablar con ella y no forzar la citación, en algún momento la pequeña Himawari preguntara sobre nosotros y nose...-.

-Pues mientras no tenga que cambiar pañales, sere su padre y tu también ¡Claro como su madre!, lo quiera o no es mi sangre-.

Naruto lo miró un momento, omitió la palabra madre por esta vez y se oía que no era tan idiota como parecía. Quizas no seria tan malo convivir con el jugador de fútbol americano, claro hasta que tuviesen que terminar con su treta.

-Pasare por ti y lo de los reporteros lo solucionaré-al tenerlo desprevenido le dio un leve beso en su labios, se tenía que acostumbrar para hacerlo enfrente de todo pero nuevamente hizo molestar al rubio pues azotó su puerta.

Sasuke Uchiha se sentía triunfal al estacionarse habia asegurado su empleo de nuevo y solo tuvo que tener un esposo, ser gay parece tener bastante beneficios habia arrebasado varias señales del semáforo y los oficiales olímpicamente lo dejaron pasar. Pero antes de bajar marco a su representante-Kakashi, necesito que me apoyes con los buitres de los reporteros de la casa de esposo...es muy penoso y no le gustan las camaras-.

Fue al campo y su entrenador al mirarlo se mostró molesto algo no cuadraba pues sabia que ése engreído mentía para que no lo sacaran del equipo-Vaya Sasuke, es como un milagro que tu te hayas casado y sobretodo con un hombre-cruzo sus brazos y no quiso sonar homofóbico pero conocía al hombre como la palma de su mano, sintió hasta pena del pobre chico que engaño para poder conservar su trabajo.

-¿Algun problema con que sea chico? ¿Entrenador?-preguntó con un tono retador-¡¿Todos tienen algún problema con eso?!-miro a los demas de su equipo y ellos no objetaron nada, empezando a mirar incomodos a otro lado pues no querían meterse en controversias.

Asuma se acercó para hablar bajo a su oído-Tu no eres homosexual y tu teatro va caer tarde o temprano, entonces ya no habra nada que te salve de sacarte de una vez por todas-.

-Cree lo que quieras...-.

Despues de hablar en secreto con el miro a los demas con enojo-¡Vamos a moverse! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!-grito para hacerlos correr y empezaron a ejercitarse.

Terminaron de hacer sus ejercicios de siempre y finalmente habian terminado de hacer su trabajo de siempre para empezar a prepararse para la temporada que esta muy próxima en empezar. Tomo su baño como siempre y se vistió al terminar pero se topo con la sorpresa de que Sai y su esposa Ino le habian estado esperando-¡Hola Sasuke! Supimos lo de tu matrimonio y pues queriamos invitarte a nuestra parillada de este fin de semana, creo que es una oportunidad a que finalmente tengan una unidad con tu equipó y sobre todo la integracion genuina-la rubia era una influcer o lo que sea que se llame, se dedicaba a subir varios videos o fotos por las redes sociales y esta bastante preocupada de que confundieran a su esposo por un homofóbico.

Sasuke miro extrañado la invitación ya que nunca lo habian integrado por mujeriego-Bueno lo comentare con mi Naruto-sonrio y fue por su esposo al trabajo.

Sai no sabia que pasaba en la mente de la rubia pero ella sabia manejar sus cosas bien a su manera-Tener un amigo gay es ventajoso y mas si quieres ser popular mi amor-tomo su mano y se fueron también.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias por leer! y disculpen mis faltas de ortografía.


End file.
